Organizations may have large numbers of business groups, locations, and needs for data backup, archive, and storage related services. Managing these differing needs over a plurality of groups and locations may present planning, communication, and security challenges. Sharing common resources such as storage, network resources, and computational resources across different groups may also present challenges.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current data backup management technologies for organizations.